Wrong Ideas
by Atari Classic
Summary: Just a quick, nonsensical fluff piece I thought of - because really, what other kind of Ouran story is there than nonsensical? :


A/N: I've been watching the anime, and recently bought the first three volumes of the manga. I just think that Kyouya and Haruhi would be cute together. Also, I apologize for anything I've forgotten (or neglected...) to include about Eclair. I just really didn't like her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Wrong Ideas**

Kyouya Ootori was a practical young man. He did everything sensibly: he ran the Host Club sensibly, he did his schoolwork sensibly, and most importantly, he planned his future sensibly. He knew that as a third son, it was very unlikely he wouldn't become heir to the family business. He worked diligently on his business sense, investing in stocks and businesses. He'd even bought one of his father's businesses out from under his very nose – this particular move had a dual benefit to Kyouya: the original buyer had been a family from France, the daughter of which had her eyes set on Tamaki Suoh. Of course, the second benefit was that, by buying the company, the girl had returned home, leaving Tamaki in Japan. To most, there wouldn't be much benefit to Tamaki staying at Ouran High School, but then, most didn't know that Kyouya hadn't really had any friends before Tamaki had entered his life.

Kyouya, now sitting in the club room, sighed and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. He folded his hands under his chin and stared dismally at the laptop screen before him. He was supposed to be working on the club's expenses for the month, but he found his attention straying. His eyes had set themselves on Haruhi Fujioka, the sole female member of the Host Club. He knew he couldn't act on anything he may feel for her – not only was she a commoner, and thus not at all advantageous to him, but Tamaki had laid claim on her ages ago.

"Kyouya?"

Kyouya glanced up and spotted the blond boy he'd been musing about standing before him. Tamaki looked mildly concerned that his friend was so unusually inattentive. He sighed and flopped into a chair next to Kyouya.

"You should tell her, you know." Tamaki murmured.

"Who should I tell what?" Kyouya asked, turning back to his laptop and starting to calculate the expenses for the upcoming graduation gala.

"You should tell our darling daughter that you love her, of course." Tamaki shrugged, picking up his tea cup and staring into it moodily.

"When will you get over that idea that we're a 'family', Tamaki?" Kyouya didn't look back at the blond boy, though his fingers had stopped flying over the keyboard.

"It's a nice ideal." Tamaki sighed.

"I'm not her mother. You're not her father. The twins are not her brothers. And Hunny and Mori are not her cousins." Kyouya stated, finally looking over at his friend. "And you're the one who loves her, remember?"

"Alright. But don't say I didn't give you a chance, Kyouya."

Tamaki rose and left the room. The Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged a look, made their excuses, and followed their leader. A short time later, Hunny and Mori also left. Haruhi herself remained at her corner table, studying. She'd been oblivious to the room emptying out. Kyouya watched her for some time, then turned his attention to the window with a slight blush. His mouth parted slightly and his eyes widened at the sight of the dark clouds.

"When did that happen?" He mused.

At the low rumble of thunder, Haruhi jumped with a gasp. With shaking hands, she began to pack up her books. At the first crack of lightning, however, she shrieked and dove under the table. Kyouya stood and walked briskly to her side. Everyone in the Host Club knew Haruhi was terrified of thunderstorms. He set his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting nature.

"Ky... Kyouya." She whimpered. "Just... don't mind me. Go about your business."

"Haruhi, this is hardly a trouble." Kyouya murmured. "What kind of host would I be if I allowed a lady to be frightened whilst I was in the room and could comfort her?"

The two of them sat there under the table for the better part of an hour until the storm abated. Haruhi had pressed herself to Kyouya's side while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. After a while, he began to hum an old lullaby his sister had sang when they were younger. Briefly, Kyouya thought 'how odd... Haruhi didn't call me sempai'. This thought did not take root, however, as another crack of lightning illuminated the room.

"Kyouya..." Haruhi said softly, gathering her books up when she deemed it safe to come out of hiding, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Haruhi." Kyouya stood there, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

"And Kyouya?" Haruhi continued to talk as she walked toward the door, pausing when she reached it to look back at him. "Stop pushing me towards Tamaki-sempai. It gives him the wrong ideas."

"What do you mean?" Kyouya's glasses slipped down his nose. He left them there.

"I mean, I don't love him. He's a good friend. I've already explained that to him, but if you keep pushing me towards him, he'll get confused." Haruhi blinked. Was Kyouya closer all of a sudden?

Haruhi found herself crushed between a solid young man and a solid wood door moments later. She guessed that answered her question. She turned her big brown eyes into his unfathomable dark grey ones. She realized vaguely that his lips were moving, but the sound didn't register in her ears. This was entirely too much like their ill-fated trip to the beach, where she'd been pinned between him and the bed...

"Haruhi?" Kyouya repeated. "I asked who it was you held so dear."

"I thought that was obvious." Haruhi managed. "I've been less formal with you, and even the twins could see..."

Haruhi's words were cut off as Kyouya crushed her in a hug. He pulled away from her slowly and murmured, "I love you too."

"But I don't bring you any advantages." Haruhi whispered.

"Silly girl." Kyouya actually laughed at that. "You're bright. You're pretty. You've made a good impression on most everyone you meet – you're a natural at human relations, Haruhi. And you're a lovely cook, to boot."

"This is very unlike you, Kyouya." Haruhi stated, reaching up and tentatively putting her hand on his chest.

"Well, Haruhi, I don't exactly show my emotions to those around me." Kyouya placed his hand over hers. "You and I balance each other well, don't you think?"

"Well, of course, but..." Haruhi hesitated and blushed. "Are you sure? You could have any heiress..." 

"An heiress I wouldn't respect. I want a woman who can keep up with me, Haruhi." Kyouya murmured, tipping her chin up with his free hand so their eyes met. "What do you say? Shall we try this?"

"Yes." Haruhi nodded, her blush deepening. She then mentally kicked herself – she was NOT some stupid girl. But Kyouya had this strange effect on her...

"FINALLY!"

Kyouya and Haruhi swiveled to face the side door of the music room and saw Kaoru and Hikaru standing there. Tamaki had a sad little smile on his face, standing off to the side. Honey was jumping up and down in joy, and Mori smiled at the two of them. His smile, unlike Tamaki's was one of pure happiness for his friends.

"Now that you're together, does that mean we can stop calling you 'mother'?" Hikaru asked, sidling up to Kyouya and Haruhi.

"Please do." Kyouya replied, arching an eyebrow. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I should get Haruhi home before her father thinks we're keeping her from her studies."

On their way out, Kyouya and Tamaki's eyes met, and the blond grinned. His eyes still looked sad, but Kyouya knew that their friendship would remain intact. Looking around the room as he was closing the door, Kyouya realized that the success of the Host Club had nothing to do with any of the boys individually – it was Haruhi's influence on all of them that made them who they were now. He glanced down at the short brunette and smiled.

'I'd gain nothing...' he shook his head. 'Oblivious girl.'


End file.
